


Tony's Change of Heart

by HeartySunny



Category: Iron Man - All Media Types
Genre: No Smut, idk what else to put here, just fluff, just read it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-27 15:09:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8406442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartySunny/pseuds/HeartySunny
Summary: So I really needed to put this down. I'm working on where I want this to go, so comments are always accepted! The reader is just an average girl, going to her first job. But the owner of her office is mystified by her indifference to him, which makes her all the more attractive to him...





	1. First Day!

**Author's Note:**

> I might edit these after I get done posting all the chapters. But I am a lazy person, so make sure I don't forget to update! Enjoy.

"Y/N!!" 

 

"Just a sec, mom!" My groggy eyes crack open. They glance toward my digital alarm clock. 5:45 AM. Why am I supposed to be awake right now? Oh yeah, the grand opening of the first office I will ever work at. I didn’t know exactly who owned the office, but they were really famous, I knew that. 

 

Since I don’t want make a bad first impression, I shuffle to the kitchen for breakfast. I grabbed my black hipster glasses, which made sure I didn't waltz ungracefully into a wall. My unkempt room deters my route to breakfast. Stacks of half-read lab reports cover my desk, and clothes litter the floor. 

 

I am a freshly graduated college student of 21 years. My degrees are in quantum physics, mechanical engineering, and biophysics. It's unusual that a woman can graduate from college so young, but I am a certifiable genius, although I don't broadcast that fact often. I got this job offer straight out of school because of my intelligence level. 

 

But yeah, my mom still lets me live with her. At least I don't have to pay rent, right? She still treats me like a kid, which is a nice thing sometimes. The only (slight) downside to living with my mom is that my younger sisters do too. 

 

Lola is 8, and a more cheerful, bubbly girl couldn't be found anywhere. The trouble is, she tries to make my day by using my printer paper to draw me pictures of things I like. Most of the time, the drawing is a poor sketch of one of the Avengers. This results in me practicing my deep breathing exercises in order to not chase Lola down. At least my Zen teacher is happy that I get my daily relaxing practice. The cool thing about my Zen classes is that they are overseen sometimes by the ultimate master of inner peace: Iron Fist! (If you couldn't tell already, I am infatuated with all things supernatural and superhero.) 

 

Melissa is 13 and entering a gothic phase. Her entire wardrobe is black, and she paints her face a ghostly white with dark touches here and there. Her clique dresses similarly. In order to act "cool" they don't eat during lunch and just hang out. But don't let that mindset fool you; Melissa is the top of her class and helps tutor elementary schoolers. 

 

As usual, my mom is bustling around the kitchen, fixing breakfast and lunch for all three of us. She is already in her Starbucks uniform: khaki shorts, a white polo, and a matching set of a green cap and apron embroidered with the Starbucks logo. Her long (h/c) hair is tied back. She is the sole source of income for the household, which means she works double shifts for every job in the shop. Cashier, janitor, even the manager for a short while. "Breakfast, sweetie?" 

 

"You know me," I respond. A few moments later, she slides over a plate of pancakes heaped with my favorite berries and whipped cream (sorry if you don't like this food). Carefully, I wrap up my pancake into a burrito, with the sweet stuff on the inside. 

 

"Well, I have to go to work early," Mom says. You always do... "And Lola is walking to school with Melissa today so you can be bright-eyed and bushy-tailed for your first day at the office!" She gave me a smile and then pointed in the direction of my room. "Chop chop! Eat your food then go get yourself dressed! If you want, I can curl your hair, but you'd better get ready quick!" 

 

Gulping down my breakfast burrito in two bites, I silently run down the hallway to my room. Snores echoed out of two bedrooms adjacent to the hall. I did not want to wake up Melissa and Lola earlier than they had to. 

 

After pawing through my wardrobe to find my most comfortable bra and underwear, I pick up my business suit. The new black pantsuit is form-fitting and isn't entirely uncomfortable. A white blouse accompanies the suit. 

 

I enter the bathroom as a sleep-deprived zombie, but within 5 minutes, I exit as a glamourous, chic business woman. A silver pendant necklace accents my outfit, along with a spritz of fruity perfume, faint pink lip gloss, and a pair of black pumps. I don't believe in excess makeup: it's too much work to put on and take off, plus it hides people's inner beauty with glorified face paint. I studied the mirror. Adjusted my hipster glasses. Not too shabby. 

 

Mom came in a second later armed with a barrage of hair care products, prepared to style my (h/l) (h/c) hair into a mass of curls around my head. While she applied hairspray and twisted my locks, I checked my fanfiction ratings on my iPhone. Even though I needed to get a lot of sleep last night, I had hurriedly posted a new chapter to my fanfiction of the Avengers. There were already 17 comments that I hadn't read yet. But based on previous responses, I expected them to be positive. 

 

"That should do it," Mom said after the last application of hairspray. I stood up and hugged her. 

 

"Thanks," I said. 

 

XXXXXXXXXX 

 

I walked to my compact silver car, which I affectionately call Ace. I pull my key ring from my navy blue pocketbook to unlock Ace. The lock clicks as I turn the key. A couple cardboard boxes full of my office supplies are in the front passenger seat, ready to go. I'm sure Staples had a big payday after Mom and I came through. 

 

Pulling out into the morning traffic of any city is quite a task, but more so when the city is New York. The herds of vehicles here are brain-dead and conform to the painted lines along the pavement. Thankfully, there is a kind soul in this mindless herd that lets me slide onto the road. 

 

After around 30 minutes of driving on a trip that should have only taken 10 according to Siri (curse you Siri!), I drive into the parking garage. The parking garage that's almost filled to capacity. Crap. 

 

XXXXXXXXXX 

 

Many minutes later, I'm speed walking down the many flights of stairs to get to the sidewalk. The stupid elevator was broken down, so I'm freaking out a little. Ace is parked on the top floor, and even for such an out-of-the-way parking spot, I had to fight a mini van for it. I'm glad I brought a pair of cheap flip flops to wear in case the heels got too uncomfortable or inconvenient. My pumps are held in one hand and my pocketbook in the other. 

 

Once I reach the ground floor, I make a quick switch of my shoes before hurriedly walking toward the large crowd gathered around the opening of a large building. Looking up for any indication of why there was a crowd around this building, you suddenly remembered the name of your new office and this building. 

 

They were one and the same: Stark Industry Offices.


	2. Enter Tony Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get a glimpse into Tony's life and other stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday to me! I decided that I should update today (cuz im such a lousy updater). Please enjoy!

Tony Stark POV 

 

"Good luck, sir." JARVIS's soothing voice says in my ear. I've been staring out the window of the limo mindlessly. The blur of the buildings has calmed me down somewhat. 

 

The interior of the limo is in a kind of noir style – the white leather seats on one side contrast the pool of ebony below it. There is a miniature bar on the other half of the vehicle, ready to go with shot glasses and wine bottles. Neon lights line the bar counter and the ceiling, shifting to become every color of the rainbow and more. I've been sprawled out on the cloud-like cushions, fiddling with my red-tinted sunglasses. 

 

Happy isn't even saying anything to me, he knows the gravity of the situation. Pepper left Stark Industries. Left me. I'm barely holding myself together. This makes me wonder how I'll present myself in public for the press. 

 

Ah, the press. They are starving for any sort of mildly interesting story. They can whip those up into reputation-ruining headlines. I've had that happen to me quite a few times, but I'm still here, aren't I? This time I might have to move on to a new girlfriend and quick, before Pepper's breakup can tear down my rep more. But I don’t feel like moving on quickly. I might not move on at all. I don’t even know if there's a perfect girl out there for me. Pepper was pretty d*mn close to being "the One." She was there for me, through thick and thin, drunken fits, and when I acted like a 5 year old. 

 

"Happy, speak to me. I feel like I'm in a hearse. That isn't exactly the type of company I want to keep, don't you think? So remind me where we're going again," I said, breaking the uncomfortable silence. I turn my attention to my StarkPad, flicking through the Iron Man Mark 107 schematics. 

 

Happy glanced back at me through the rearview mirror. "Isn't the Invincible Iron Man able to keep his schedule straight without assistance?" 

 

"It's rude to answer a question with a question, Happy. You should know this. Besides, this isn't Iron Man talking, it's the very flighty (yet very attractive) Tony Stark asking." 

 

"Oh, really? I seem to recall a certain speech where a certain someone said that he was Iron Man..." Happy trailed off, giving a little grin. 

 

"Ugh. Sometimes I'm not sure if I regret that decision or not." 

 

"Sir, you should know that you are going to represent your business at the grand opening of your new office," JARVIS cuts in, reliably informing me of where I am going. 

 

"See, Happy? JARVIS gets it. He's my bro!" 

 

"I'm sorry, sir, but I believe Mr. Rhodes is your 'bro' as you so eloquently put it. And knowing you, I must also tell you that I have prepared a speech that you must present at the grand opening." 

 

"I will get right on that," I told JARVIS, "and in the meantime, is there any tequila back here?" 

 

XXXXXXXXXX 

 

Reader POV 

 

I pushed my way through the crowd, trying to get to the entrance. Unfortunately, there were red velvet ropes holding back the crowds of employees and paparazzi from the red carpet stretching from the front doors to the road. 

 

This gave me a second to assess the situation. I should have remembered that my office was owned by Tony flipping Stark! And based on the setup of the entrance, Tony himself was going to be there, and you at least wanted to SEE Iron Man. Wouldn't Melissa and Lola be jealous! Maybe I could take them with me to work if they ever had a day off. 

 

There camera crews all over the place though! A lady was holding a microphone and gesturing toward the street, clearly referencing Tony Stark. I accidentally bumped into one of the photographers, knocking off his nametag and ID. "Oh, shoot, sorry!" 

 

"No, no, it's fine, miss. I've got it," he responded, fumbling over his words as he leaned down to pick them up. I had already beat him to it and was holding the tags out to him. 

 

"Here you go," – I looked at the name – "Peter Parker. I'm so sorry about that." 

 

"No problem." He smiled and adjusted some leather cuffs around his wrists before heading deeper into the crowd. I wonder if those bracelets are a new fad or something. 

 

XXXXXXXXXX 

 

Soon, a sleek black limo pulled up, with silver accents. The driver (Smiley I think his name was?) got out of his seat and came around to open the door for Mr. Stark. Waves of applause and cheers assaulted Tony as he emerged from the car. A crisp, dark grey suit hung over his lean muscular form. His signature sunglasses and smug grin greeted everyone in the crowd in the way only Tony could. His raised hand held a shot glass, which was presumably filled with alcohol a while before. 

 

"Now who's ready to open up this place? I sure am. In fact, I'm having such a good day today that all of you are invited to Sta- I mean Avengers Tower for a party!" Tony announced. He strutted up the red carpet, nodding to the screaming fangirls. He was even signing autographs. At an office opening. 

 

I sighed. Seems the press got him about right...


	3. Your Office

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have much to say except that I'm sorry that this chapter is kinda short. Enjoy!

I was walking through the maze of office cubicles, studying a map that every employee was issued. There were three main hallways on each floor, with the offices branching off from them. "Take a left here... Walk past three offices... Take another left... And it should be... right here!" I looked up to see a shiny gold plaque with my name on it. Dr. Y/N Y/L/N. Under the embossed words was the name of my job: Avengers Public Relations – Robotics Specialist. 

 

I entered the cubicle after admiring the metallic plate. A finished wooden desk and plush swivel chair furnished the sizeable office. A computer with three monitors whirred away on the table. There was no keyboard though. There was already a bulletin board on the wall, with a schedule, wifi password, and another map of the place pinned on. Wow, they really don't want us to get lost, I thought, or they think we will get lost easily. But considering the labyrinth I had to navigate through, I could see why. 

 

I spent my time thoroughly looking through my new computer. As soon as I tapped the surface of the desk, blue lines lit up the desk in the shape of a keyboard. I hadn't even noticed that the keyboard was part of the counter! The software on this thing was also really incredible! The service was also lightning-quick, and super fast at downloading and sending files on its own private server. The monitor was high definition – even the smallest of scenes could be magnified and still have the same amount of detail, if not more. 

 

And don't even get me started on the holograms. They sprang up from a tiny port on the end of the desk and was accessible through the whole little room. Sadly, there was no JARVIS in my office. But the other technology made up for it. 

 

I tried doing a simple task of making a to-do list. I stumbled through the intricate programs on the computer like a lost child for a while. Glancing furtively over my shoulder, I gently placed my hand on the mainframe of the computer. My mind sifted through the vortex of information within, but still kept an eye out for any passersby. I had to stay alert so that nobody would find out my mutation. I was able to communicate to any piece of technology, so long as it had a computer chip in it. So technological science classes were a breeze for me. Thankfully, my family had kept my abilities under wraps. I had to keep my head low during mutation protests and keep walking, no matter how much it hurt. 

 

After finding the correct buttons in the right order, I set up reminders for important times and uploaded some of my favorite songs. 

 

I've never really had access to such advanced computers before. My family is nice, and obviously a good setting for me since I don't do drugs or smoke or cuss (except when I'm caught off guard). There were problems in my family that I'd rather not get into now, but in short, it caused our finances to drop and not be able to have everything we wanted. Our mom always made sure we were well cared for though. 

 

I sighed forlornly, stroking the desk. I didn't want to leave the room. "But you'll have to use the bathroom at some point, Y/N. You also have to get your stuff from Ace anyways," I muttered sarcastically. I stepped through the doorframe, intent on unpacking at least a little. 

 

I was met by a hubbub of people in the hallway. "What the... Why are so many people here?" I said, astonished. Most of the people were women, fixing their hair and checking their compact mirrors. Another lady next to me was reapplying her lipstick. Three more were already heading toward the epicenter of the horde. 

 

Well, wherever there's a crowd, you're bound to find a Stark...


End file.
